Pink Gold Peach
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Because this is exactly what the Mario franchise needed. A metal version of Peach. Because Metal Mario and Rosalina weren't enough for 'Original Characters, Do Not Steal". Seriously, Nintendo, how lazy can you possibly get? Taking a character and simply recoloring them? Awful, just awful.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Gold Peach  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

All was peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom, until the bright clear blue skies were suddenly replaced by dark stormy clouds, with thunder booming as lightning began sparking everywhere. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad all ran out of the castle as they looked up in the air, to notice the storm, all of them being on the balcony.

"Oh my! This is bad!" Peach exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face. "Could it be Bowser again?"

"Neh, I kind of hope it's Dry Bowser. He's fun to fight." Mario remarked as he folded his arms.

The thunder boomed louder and louder as a shadowy figure appeared, with the figure looking exactly like Peach as she rode down on a floating storm cloud with dark eyes, the Peach like figure being metal.

"...Huh? She looks like-a you, princess," Luigi remarked as he pointed at the metal Peach.

Toad nodded as he moved his hands around. "Yeah! She looks like she's colored pink gold!"

"Because I am, you idiot!" The metal Peach clone exclaimed as she pointed at herself with her right hand. "I am Pink Gold Peach, and I'm here to make your lives miserable!"

Silence. Peach coughed as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand.

"Errr... really?" Peach commented as she squinted her eyes. "Wow. I think Nintendo has gotten more autistic."

"You mean lazier, but yeah, this is still pretty bogus." Mario commented as he nodded his head in agreement, folding his arms together.

"And I thought that Baby Rosalina crap was bad," Toad added as he nodded, moving his hands around.

Pink Gold Peach gawked as she shook her head, being in an awkward pose. "W-What!? You don't embrace me as your new overlord?"

"You're just Peach. You're not really that original." Luigi commented as he moved his hands around.

"I... I'll show you!" Pink Gold Peach exclaimed as she landed onto the balcony by punching down with it, causing everyone to fall back. "No one makes fun of me!"

And then turning around and lifting up her pink gold dress, Pink Gold Peach farted, her literal brassy flatulence blowing the four organic characters back into the castle as she then proceeded to break apart the castle, with all the Toads running away in fear as Mario, Luigi, and Peach tried to fight Pink Gold Peach, who was able to knock them easily with her chrome body. King Bowser Koopa watched in the air from his Koopa Klown Kar, shaking his head in disappointment.

"They're really looking at DevaintArt for ideas now, aren't they?" Bowser complained to himself as he had his face resting on his right hand, commenting on Nintendo's lazy way of making characters as he decided to head back to the Koopa Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Gold Peach stood on top of the tallest grassy mountain east of the Mushroom Kingdom's capital, Toad Town, calling out as she cleared her metallic voice,

"Hear me now, you pathetic organic freaks! I, the glorious princess of metal, Pink Gold Peach, am going to launch a full assault on-"

As she was on top of a tall mountain, no one was really able to hear her voice. In fact, her voice barely being heard as Waluigi was selling some tacos to the various Toads of Toad Town in the town's northern hub just south of Peach's Castle.

"Do you hear anything?" A yellow Toad asked Waluigi as he munched on a chicken flavored taco.

Lifting his head up, Waluigi shook his head as he glanced back at the yellow colored Toad. "Nope. It's nobody important." He remarked, wrapping his lanky arms around the back of his head.

Pink Gold Peach sighed in annoyance as she folded her chrome arms together, realizing that no one was able to hear her. "Damn. Maybe I should raise my chrome voice to be deeper pitched," She admitted as she sat down, shaking her head.


End file.
